It all began with a song
by mouse082191
Summary: oneshot a little songfic I found laying around


Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own anything that is in this story.

Mouse: Please be kind in my reviews this will be my first non-anime fanfiction.

Hermione paced her room. She was given the title head girl, so she had her own chamber above the common room. She had not been able to sleep as of late; she was thinking about the one male that she is in love with. However, it was a silent taboo that she could never tell or show it.

She had also another dilemia on mind as she paced: all of her friends have ditched her. Harry somehow had just taken to ingoring her existence, as had Ron and Ginny. None of her fellow Griffondoyers really cared about her existence. Draco Malfoy was another one of her problems; now that the others had more or less abandoned her he had taken to actually physically hurting 'the filthy mudblood'. The only problem is she could never tell anyone.

She continued pacing for a good while before huffing, not bothering to throw on a cloak, and ran out to by the lake. She ran and finally collasped on the bank. For almost twenty minutes she sat there sobbing to herself; unaware of a certain potions master who was watching her somewhat helplessly.

Professer Snape had been in danger earlier on this term when he realized that he had feelings for a certain know-it-all. He had immediately distanced himself even farther. He had seen the injuries on her during his class, he also had noticed that she was no longer friends with her group any longer. He was left to wonder why the girl did not simply tell someone if someone else was hurting her. He had been unable to sleep that night for unknown reasons and decided to go for a walk to clear his head. For some reason his feet had carried him to nearby the lake on the Hogwart's grounds. After so much of walking he had noticed a woman sobbing on the ground near the lake; it took him all of three seconds to figure out who the figure was: Hermione Granger. He decided to stay still and wait to see what happens.

Hermione couldn't find a better way of relieving her feelings than singing. Even when she was little she had loved to sing. She thought for a moment before remembering a song she heard a while ago that seemed to fit her exactly...

_"I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

chorus:  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating life  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

chorus

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

chorus"

To say that Snape was suprised would be an understament. Hell, Hermione even suprised herself. Strangely enough, the whole school had heard the whole song. Everyone stopped what they were doing to listen; even the creatures pd the Forbidden Forest. Everyone was shocked at the sadness and feeling that was laced into the words; a couple of people even starting crying. One such person who had heard the song, McGongall, walked over to her window and saw the last two people on earth she expected to be out there. Curiously she watched what happened next while everyone else went back to what they were doing wondering who that was.

Hermione had felt eyes on her while she was singing and finally when the song was over turned around and saw one of her object of torment: her crush, Professer Snape. He had a look of complete shock and admiration on his face. She had been expecting to see a cold, sneering one telling her she had a detention for be out there. Neither seemed to want to break the silence so...Snape did. (By the way Snape is slightly out of character.)

"Sit down, Hermione." Those words however lacked their usual harshness. She only nodded.

"I'm guessing you want me to explain what that was about?" She asked in a so quiet voice that the potion master had to strain to hear it.

"That would probably be a fairly accurate guess." She nodded and started speaking.

"Well, as anyone can notice I am no longer friends with Harry, Ron, and the others. (he nodds) I honestly have no clue why but over the summer they just started ignoring me. My own family also started ignoring me around that time. I wish I did know why but no one will answer me, they act like I'm not there. To make matters worse Malfoy decided that now without the guys protecting me I am open season," she paused thinking of what to say next, "Before that, he only insulted me. Which I can deal with, and usually return. However now that the other's aren't around he decided that 'the filthy mudblood' (insert wince from Hermione) can 'get what she had coming'. Apparrently, he doesn't like me showing him up in class so... It really only started with him slapping me after an insult round, but it seems that he decided that he liked it. He...he threatened(sp?) to tell where my sister and parents are hidden. I'm still trying to figure out how he found them, I would not, even if they hate, cause them harm directly or indirectly."

Severus did not know what to say to her to convey his thoughts. He knew however that she did not want coddling, she wanted reason. One thing he had to ask, damn his curiousity, had nothing really to do with it. He didn't know how to phrase his question. However, Hermione had appaerntly seen the question on his face so she answered him looking down at the ground again.

"Singing has always been my one release of emotions. After they abandoned me this summer I took to writing songs and drawing," she pulled out her sketch book/ song book that she really didn't remember bringing with her, "I draw pictures that come to mind with each song." Looking at the book he decided that she was quite the artist.

He didn't know what compelled him but he just felt like sharing with her. "I do something similar," he paused and saw her shocked expression, "Although I am not a songwriter. I have only written one song in my life and it is completely not suiting for a school." Hermione could have sworn she saw his eyes twinkle at that last sentence.

"Ok. I only have three things to say at the moment, which is rare. 1) Nothing said out here leaves here. 2) You need to stop hanging out with Dumbledore; that damn twinkling is annoying (Sev just snorted at this, still not losing the twinkle.), and 3.) can I see your sketch book if I let you see mine (insert puppy dog eyes)?" Snape literally laughed out loud at this. Yes ladies and gents, Severus Snape can, although rarely, laugh.

He feigned a thoughtful look then looked at her pupy dog face again, "Hmmm, I'll make a compromise..."

"Alrighty then."

"If I show you my sketch book, you have to show me yours _and_ show me another one of your songs. Deal or no deal?"

Hermione grinned brightly at this,Sev personally thought that she should stay like that, and assented. "Done deal."

He grunted to adknowledge her agreement and started looking in his gaint pockets grumbling about stupid sketch book and huge pockets, much to Hermione's amusement. Finally after about ten straight minutes of searhing, he pulled out a red leather bound book.

Hermione could help but tease him about the color, "Very Griffondoyer-ish of you Proffesor, for someone who claims to hate everything to do with them." She only laughed when he glared at her. "Here is my book." She handed over her silver book.

"Miss Granger, how very Slytherin of you." he sneered at her, moking her playfully. She only smiled.

The drawings were very good, Hermione had to admit. Severus had to admit the drawings were incrediable. Her drawings were mostly of people where his were mostly the forest, the school, or the lake. She seemed to have an amazing ability to pick out and show emotions of people that most couldn't see, of himself included. Actually, most of these seemed to portray him.

Hermione smiled as she looked up at him, " These are really good. You capture the emotions of the supposedly unfeeling inanimate surroundings." He was suprised even he didn't notice that much about his work but he guessed she was right. "Now I believe I owe you a song..." She thought for a moment of a song and smiled sadly as she recalled a song that seemed so suiting.

_"I've been watching you from a distance _

_But distance sees through your disguise _

_All I want from you is your hurting_

_I want to heal you _

_I want to save you from the dark_

_Give unto me your trouble_

_I'll endure you suffering _

_Place onto me your hurting _

_I'll drink your deadly poison _

_Why should I care if they, hurt you _

_Some how it matters more to me_

_Than if I were hurting myself_

_Save you _

_I'll save you _

_Give unto me your trouble _

_I'll endure your suffering _

_Place onto me your hurting _

_I'll drink your deadly poison"_

The song again seemed to carry to the whole school. The song carried the same amount of emotion and again caused people to stop then they went back to what they were doing. Minevra still stood at her window, and she felt a tear rolling down her face. Now, Albus Dumbledore stood at his tower's window watching the unlikely similar souls comforted each other.

Hermione smiled sadly again and stood up to leave but stopped at the sound of deeper, more masculine voice singing.

_"I hold my breath as this life starts to take its toll  
I hide behind a smile as this perfect plan unfolds  
But oh, God, I feel I've been lied to  
Lost all faith in the things I have achieved  
And I_

CHORUS:  
I've woken now to find myself  
In the shadows of all I have created  
I'm longing to be lost in you  
(away from this place I have made)  
Won't you take me away from me

Crawling through this world as disease flows through my veins  
I look into myself, but my own heart has been changed  
I can't go on like this  
I loathe all I've become

Chorus

Lost in a dying world I reach for something more  
I have grown so weary of this lie I live

Chorus"

His voice was full of passion and just raw emotion as he sang. She smiled at him and raked her brain for another song. Shaking her head, she bagan to sing.

_"Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me  
And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free  
I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you  
And at sweet night, you are my own  
Take my hand_

CHORUS:  
We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the morning light  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where love is more than just your name

I have dreamt of a place for you and I  
No one knows who we are there  
All I want is to give my life only to you  
I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore  
Let's run away, I'll take you there

We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the mornings light  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where no one needs a reason

Forget this life  
Come with me  
Don't look back you're safe now  
Unlock your heart  
Drop your guard  
No one's left to stop you

Forget this life  
Come with me  
Don't look back you're safe now  
Unlock your heart  
Drop your guard  
No one's left to stop you now

Chorus

Silence

Yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah

Fades out"

A tear ran down her cheek. "Run away with me?"she asked meekly.

He smiled and took her hand. They both walked into the forest.


End file.
